Superheroes Weekend
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my ongoing story of Aaron and Dave in a relationship with Jack part of that equation. It's also a story of a family that is grounded, happy and has a lot of support from the BAU team which are featured as well. And a certain supportive uncle as well. Please read the first chapter A/N before you judge. *points at rating* No smut. This is just about family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup! It's my annual birthday present to my OK Teacher aka proofreader. That said, any boo-boo's are completely on me. She's offered many times to read this in advance. But, for once, she gets the chance to be a reader instead of a proofreader. So I don't have my safety net. I hate flying solo.**

 **This is my birthday present to my dear friend.**

 **The best thing about this birthday surprise is I get to spring it when I want. I'm sure my proofreader expected the first chapter on her birthday. Sorry loves. Rockie curveball.**

 **To those of you that don't know this verse, I'll say it again. This is my take on Aaron and Dave being married, with Jack very happy with that arrangement. Please look at the rating. This is a straight up story about a family with no smut. If it is still not your cup of tea, please walk away. I make my choice to write it. You make your choice not to read it. It's that simple.**

 **And if I haven't got a significant character back into this verse, let's just say it happened and leave it at that. ;)**

 **That said…All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I still hate doing that. But I won't rant anymore. That's why I'm on Twitter. Still going strong with** _ **#NoHotchNoWatch**_ **. And I have twenty new and dear Twitter friends. My holiday card list has grown significantly over the past few years.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **Chapter 1**

The team just took off from Des Moines, Iowa on their way to another case in Albuquerque, New Mexico on a Thursday night. Garcia appeared on the laptop sitting on the table of the four top of seats as well as the monitors on the jet.

"Time out," Morgan said, waving his hands. "I don't want to hear case details right now." He looked at Dave, sitting in the four top with him, Hotch and Emily. "I know this is typical. I mean man; this is now how many years in a row that we get buried in January. But I gotta ask why?"

Dave looked at Reid. "Go Doc," he sadly smiled, shaking his head.

"According to a recent survey, the National Alliance on Mental Illness, the NAMI," Reid said, "reported that twenty-four percent of people with a diagnosed mental illness find that the holidays make their condition 'a lot worse' and forty percent 'somewhat worse'."

Dave looked at Morgan. "How do you think that affects our wackadoodles with their issues?" Morgan shook his head. "But they still respect the holidays even with their psychological problems. After that, they need to vent for lack of a better technical term."

JJ shook her head. "Why my mom spends the month of January with Will and me." JJ smiled. "And the boys do love having her bring Sophie with her."

"Sophie?" Tara asked.

JJ smiled. "Mom's border collie. They are bred to be herders." Tara looked at her. "They were originally bred to herd sheep," JJ smiled more.

"There are great videos about them on YouTube from a working sheep farm in England," Reid smiled.

"Since when Brainiac do you watch videos on YouTube?" Emily snarked. Aaron and Dave shared a look with a shake of their heads.

"Garcia," Morgan said. "I saw that look on the vid cam. Give it up mama."

"I don't tell secrets on team members my chocolate…" Hotch loudly cleared his throat to snickers from Emily, JJ and Tara.

"Busted," Dave smiled.

"Okay," Reid said. "I might have finally broke down and got a laptop at home. And Garcia hooked up my place with Wi-Fi."

"The world is ending tomorrow at midnight," Dave said, waving his hand around. "The hell with the case Aaron. Turn the jet around so we can be home with loved ones to enjoy our last hours together."

The team all laughed.

"I'll have you all know," Reid said in defensive mode, "I do not have Google bookmarked. I still look up things the old fashioned way."

"Didn't doubt that for a second," Emily snarked.

"Me either," Morgan smiled, pointing at her.

"Time out," Dave said. He looked at Reid. "You know what a bookmark is?" He looked at Aaron. "Now I know the world is ending. Press that magic button and turn this plane around." The team all laughed more.

"Can we go back to Sophie," Tara smiled.

"Sophie loves chasing the boys around the backyard when they both get home from school. She's got her herd to gather," JJ smiled. "And the boys wear off a lot of steam as Will calls it; energy in mom and Brenda's world." They all knew that Brenda was the LaMontagne nanny and smiled.

"Why Jack has Max," Hotch smiled. "Rosa and Jessica need that as well."

Dave looked at JJ. "Adopt; don't shop," he smiled.

"We're thinking about that Dave," JJ said. "Will is starting to win an argument." She looked at the team. "Just don't tell him that," she smiled.

Tara smiled. "Why I currently have no significant other, children or pets. I get a night in my bed at home. Alone. I sleep."

"That's sad," Emily said. "But I get it. My kid is old enough and has the funds to enjoy the time with friends while he's on college break. Declan is currently in Scotland, hanging out with some friends there. And away from Sergio."

"Em," Garcia said. "They still have issues?"

Emily shook her head. "My son is a dog person. And Serg knows that. They are oil and water."

"That's not good," Garcia said.

Morgan smiled. "It's gave my mom an excuse to burn up some vacation time from last year before she loses it at the end of the month to be here and help Savannah and me out with Hank."

Reid looked at Morgan. "You two thinking about getting a replacement for Clooney?"

"God rest his soul," Garcia said into the screens.

Morgan shook his head. "We want to get a rescue dog. It's just finding the time together, as a family, to find the right one."

"You are forever my champion my …" Hotch deeply growled at Garcia. "Got it sir," she said. The team laughed more. "I thought we were sharing personal time," Garcia said.

"We are," Hotch said. "And to the surprise of all of you, I'm enjoying it as much as the rest of you. But you got my butt kicked again last week. Thank you Derek for not responding. _On the elevator_ ," he said directly into the laptop camera. Garcia swallowed. " Need I say more?" The rest snickered more as Emily looked at Morgan.

"No sir," Garcia said. Dave winked at Emily with a smile.

Tara looked at Dave and Hotch. "And Jack?"

Aaron smiled. "During the week, it's Rosa, her grandson Joaquin and Jessica. They make it work." He looked at Morgan. "Adopt don't shop is great Derek," Aaron smiled. The team looked at him. "OK, pop is a lab snob." The team laughed. He looked at JJ. "Maybe do a shop together with Derek and Savannah," he smiled.

"Jake," Dave said. JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Joaquin," Dave smiled at her, "has stepped up lately. He's a junior in college. He loves Rosa. But he's getting old enough that some time away from living with grandma is not a bad thing. And he gets paid for it and likes the extra money."

Aaron smiled. "Jack loves having him around."

"He's got another gaming buddy," Dave said.

"And Declan is another back-up," Aaron smiled at Emily. She smiled back. "The first weekend in January, Jack spent the weekend with his bud Keegan at his folks. Last weekend, he was at Carter's with his family," Aaron added.

"The gang of five," Morgan smiled at Rossi. Rossi pointed back at him with his usual smile.

"What about this coming weekend with the King Holiday?" JJ asked.

Hotch smiled. "It's Uncle Sean time and going to the cabin."

"But Jack doesn't know that yet," Dave said, leaning into the laptop camera. "Let's keep it that way," Rossi growled.

"My lips are sealed sir," Garcia said. The team all smiled.

"Case details Garcia," Hotch said.

"On it my liege. I direct you all to your tablets."

-00CM00-

Jack was on the bus home Friday feeling a bit down. After talking to Aaron and Dave last night, he knew it was another weekend of being shuttled off to someone's home. His iPod pinged with a text. Jack pulled it out from his book bag and looked at the sender. He brightly smiled.

 _Boo! Guess where you, Max and I are going this weekend?_

Jo, the bus driver stopped in front of the mansion driveway. "Have a good weekend everyone," Jack said to the rest on the bus, nearly running up the bus aisle. "Thanks Jo," he smiled at the driver getting off the bus. "You too."

"Have a good weekend Jack," she smiled. Jack raced up the driveway. Sean smiled, watching Jack through the front window.

Max barked at Sean. "Yup Max," Sean smiled. "It's a guy's weekend." Max ran off to the back door to welcome home Jack as Sean waved at Jo through the window with a smile. He turned and went into the kitchen to hug his nephew. _He needs me. And this is how I support Aaron and Dave._ Sean thought for a second. _Hell I need this too_ , he smiled.

-00CM00-

Jack was a bundle of energy on the drive back from the cabin Sunday night. Sean looked at him and smiled. "Jack, you do know that dad and pop will just be getting home. They are going to be worn out."

"I know Uncle Sean." Jack shook his head. "The team got their butts pounded. I'm just glad they're all finally going to be home and have down time thanks to Chief Cruz." Jack looked at Sean. "You got a plan tomorrow for breakfast?" Jack asked with his Haley smile.

"Made to order omelets work?" Sean smiled.

Jack smiled back. "That's what I was thinking. And I can help you Uncle Sean."

Sean smiled. "You can help me with the getting the ingredients. I'm the cook."

"The master cook," Jack smiled. "That pasta dish we had last night was primo."

Sean shook his head with a smile. "Primo. You've been hanging out with your pop too much."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked with a smile, as his stomach rumbled for dinner. Sean smiled at his nephew.

With them nearing the city, Sean pulled off the freeway and drove into the McDonald's drive through near the exit ramp. Jack smiled. "Primo Uncle Sean." Sean laughed as he and Jack made their order.

Sean and Jack made their way back onto the freeway towards home. Max, already eaten his kibble in the back seat of Dave's Land Rover, scored a few French fries from Sean and Jack. Sean and Jack laughed about it. And then Jack shook his head. "Jackster?" Sean asked.

"Max will be a pooping machine tomorrow morning that will wake me up at the crack of dawn with his kibble combined with grease."

Sean shook his head. "You're a teenager. Don't tell me you can't conk back out."

Jack looked at him. "Do you, dad and pop compare notes?"

"Nope Jack," Sean smiled. "They just sends me texts to buy into you becoming a teenager." Jack smiled. "And for the record kid, dad, pop and I aren't handling that well."

"I'll be driving in three and half years," Jack smiled.

"Don't give me that shit," Sean growled.

Jack smiled. "Great imitation of pop." Sean and Jack laughed together.

It was happy reunion at the Hotchner/Rossi home with Sean and Jack carrying in the groceries for brunch the next morning.

Sean and Jack enjoyed _Return of the Jedi_ that night as Aaron and Dave fell into bed, completely exhausted. Jack looked at Sean. "I get it. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Sean smiled putting his arm around Jack, watching the movie with him, taking another bite from the popcorn bowl.

The next morning, Dave looked at Sean. "I could get used to these made to order omelets," he smiled. Dave pointed to his griddle on his range top. "And those cooked to perfection hash browns."

"This is all fantastic," Aaron added. "And just what we need."

Jack winked at Sean. "Wait for it," he broadly smiled.

"It's primo Aaron," Dave smiled.

Sean and Jack shared a huge high five together. Aaron and Dave looked at them. Sean smiled. "Your son, the mini profiler called the primo."

"Yup," Jack said. "I've got profilers creds." He looked at his parents. "And that's not a bad thing guys. It's my support of you two and the team. But I'm really, really glad you're home," he smiled, sitting in the middle of the three chairs at the breakfast counter between his dad and pop.

Max, "supervising" Sean in the kitchen and getting a bit of sausage and bacon that Sean tossed to him, loudly barked his support.

Jack looked at his dad and pop. "I'm glad you're home. I need this today."

Sean beaded an eye at Aaron and Dave. "Yes he does."

"Message delivered brother," Aaron smiled. "We both know that."

"Thank you Sean," Dave sincerely smiled. "For everything."

Sean smiled. "Jack, what do you want in your omelet?"

 **###**

 **A/N: That's how I'm going to run with this one.**

 **But this is just Chapter 1.**

 **The email later this morning from someone should be interesting. *giggles***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the initial favorite and following alerts!**

 **Chapter 2**

Jack got off the bus smiling at Jo. "See you tomorrow morning Jo!"

"Bye Jack," Jo smiled, shutting the bus door. _No, I won't kiddo. Enjoy_ , she thought to herself.

Walking up the driveway, Jack looked at the two closed garage doors. _They're not home yet_ he thought. The team's parade of cases had ended last week. The parade of getting paperwork caught up had not. It was long hours at the office or on their laptops at home to dig out from the avalanche of reports.

Jack unlocked the back door with his key, shut off the alarm system and entered into the home. He re-locked the door and set the alarm system. Max blew in to say hello to him. "Hey Max," Jack said, rubbing him down. "Is it just you and me?"

Being thirteen, Aaron and Dave trusted their budding teenager to stay home alone. Max loudly barked at him and ran into the kitchen. Jack followed him. "Hi buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Hey dad," Jack running to him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing home so early?" Dave walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey pop!" Jack smiled, hugging him as well. "What's up?"

Aaron smiled. "We're going to spend the President's Day weekend in New York City with Uncle Sean. It's our turn to visit him. And we all need a vacation."

Jack looked at the two of them. "No way," he smiled.

"Yes way," Dave smiled back. "But you've got to get moving. You've got an hour to get packed."

"We're going tonight?" Jack asked.

Aaron smiled. "Yes we are. And we have to be at Union Station by five o'clock." Jack looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Pop and I have already got some things packed for you. Your book bag has what you need to do your homework for tonight and missing classes tomorrow. Mr. Matsch, your home room teacher made sure of that for you."

"Now I know why he insisted I take my math and history book home with me," Jack smiled.

"While we're on the train, we'll get your assignments done," Dave smiled. "I've already got my laptop in my briefcase."

Jack looked around. "What about Max?"

"Jake and one of his college buddies are bunking in for the weekend," Dave said.

Jack laughed. "Joaquin time away from grandma," he smiled. Dave pointed at him with a grin.

"That's it," Aaron smiled. "But buddy, pop's car service is going to be here in an hour. And you have some major packing to do that we'll help you with. We're going to do some touring around the city. And while the weather forecast for New York isn't frigid this weekend, it's not going to be balmy. You have to think warm clothes."

"And don't forget other things you want in that bookbag," Dave pointed.

"Like my iPod," Jack smiled.

"For starters," Dave smiled. "But son, we're going to be tourists for the weekend, which means we are going to be outside sometimes."

"Warmth. Got it pop," Jack smiled.

"Then head out," Dave lovingly growled with a point. Jack flew towards the steps.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "We need this as much as he does."

Dave smiled. "Yes we do. I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I Dave." Aaron looked at him. "Our family needs this time together."

At five minutes to five that afternoon, the family arrived at Union Station in downtown DC. They got there via the town car service that always transported Dave when going on his book tours. They walked up to the Acela counter. "Of course we're in the first class section," Jack snarked.

Aaron gave Jack a look. Jack looked at Dave. "It's not the Hotchner glare," he snarked more. Dave just shook his head with a smile. Aaron and Dave were drinking their first beer as the train pulled out a few minutes past six that evening. Jack was enjoying a clear soda, looking at the scenery starting to pass by the window.

Jack looked at the first class menu in the lounge booth the three of them shared. "Really?" shaking his head.

Dave smiled. "There's an app for that," he said, sending a text. "And Garcia, in her final duty for the team is on it."

Jack looked at Aaron. "There's an app for that," he smiled.

Pulling into the Baltimore station in one of the front cars, Jack looked out the window to a person wearing a Pizza Hut delivery uniform. He held a large, open pizza box with four names written on it. Hotchner was at the top.

"I've got it Dave," Aaron smiled at him, moving to get off the train.

"Pop?" Jack asked.

"There's a Pizza Hut next to the train station. They specialize in delivering pizzas to the platform. I had Penelope order it on line. And Jack," he said. "Trust her with your dad and my bank debit card number."

"Pop," Jack said. "If you can't trust Penny…."

"Yes son," Dave smiled. "I got it."

They both watched at the delivery person smiling at Aaron, pulling out a large pizza box from his huge red warm bag. "One large with sausage, mushrooms and Canadian bacon; and half pepperoni sir," he smiled at Hotch.

"That's it," Aaron smiled, handing the kid a five-dollar tip.

"Thank you sir," the teenager smiled as the other three riders with pizza orders approached him.

Aaron got back on the train car and looked at the attendant that just delivered a second beer to the table for him and Dave. "I'm sorry. Amtrak's first class menu looks wonderful. But it isn't for a teenager."

Jonah, the attendant smiled. "I get it. No worries. I'll be right back with plates and napkins for the three of you." A half hour later Jonah looked at the three of them. "You done with that? I can put it in the trash."

Dave smiled. "Or you could eat the last three pieces."

Jonah smiled. "Do you mind?" The three shook their heads with a smile.

"But it's cold now," Jack observed.

"And I work the first class section," the graying man said. "I've got a microwave," he winked.

"Rock it Jonah," Jack smiled. "Sorry you get the pepperoni pieces. I don't do that."

"I love pepperoni on my pizza," Jonah winked at Jack with his large smile. He and Jack shared a high five.

The next hour was spent with Jack working on his school assignments. By the time the train pulled out from its fifteen-minute stop in Philadelphia, Jack had buzzed through all of his schoolwork. Jack shut his history book. Dave pointed at it as Jack put in his bookbag. "Tomorrow son, you're going to learn more than that book can teach you," he smiled.

"Pop?"

Dave smiled. "Trust me son."

Aaron smiled at their son. "And Jack, you're getting old enough to understand poppa and my job. You'll have questions. Please ask them."

"Dad?"

"Tomorrow Jack," Aaron smiled, rubbing his back. "Trust us."

With darkness around them as the sun already set, Jack gave his parents a wide-eyed look as the train made its dip into the tunnel under the Hudson River towards Penn Station. Thirty minutes later, the three walked out of Penn Station. Aaron and Dave pulled the two luggage bags with their briefcases on top while Jack had his bookbag over his shoulders.

Dave smiled and pointed. "There's Anton."

"Who's Anton pop?"

Dave smiled, getting the family to Anton's limo. "My limo service here in the city that my book publisher covers." Jack looked at Dave as Anton took the luggage. "Jack, there are perks to my writing job. My other job that takes away time with you. Your dad and me are making up for that this weekend."

Anton shut the truck of the limo and smiled at Jack. "I'm your ride big dog."

"Nice to meet you Anton," Jack smiled, sharing a Morgan handshake with him. Anton got them in the limo. And delivered the family to the front door of the Marriott Marquis in Times Square. The hotel door staff scampered out to do their work.

Dave looked at Anton. "I'll text you when we need you."

"I got your itinerary," Anton smiled. "I'll need a forty minutes heads up on the one tomorrow."

"Got it Anton," Dave smiled. Aaron got Jack into the hotel lobby, tipping the doorman as Dave and Anton talked a bit more.

"Hey guys," Jack and Aaron heard.

They both looked as Sean pulled his bag off the floor getting out of a luxurious chair in the lobby, putting the strap over his shoulder walking towards them. Aaron and Jack moved towards him. "Welcome to New York. I really appreciate you coming to me." He looked at Aaron. "But this is way too rich for me," he smiled, hugging Aaron.

"I'm still not used to it. But it's traveling with Dave," Aaron smiled.

"Hey Uncle Sean," Jack smiled, powering into hug for him.

Sean looked at him. "I see you're missing another tooth."

"I'm flush with cash for the trip from dad and pop now that I know the tooth fairy doesn't exist," Jack said. Aaron and Sean just shook their heads as Dave joined them. Sean and Dave shared a hug.

"Good to see you again Sean," Dave smiled, getting them to the Concierge desk to get checked in. "Thanks again for taking Jack to the cabin last month."

"My pleasure Dave," Sean smiled. "I'll back you two anytime I get the chance."

"We appreciate that Sean," Aaron smiled.

"Big brother, hanging out at the cabin with Jack and Max is pretty awesome," he smiled.

"Yes it is," Jack smiled.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the bellman opened the door to the suite, letting them in. The suite overlooked Times Square and was huge. Sean looked at Aaron. "Like I said, too rich for me." Aaron smiled, tipping the bellman as he put the luggage in the suite and left.

Dave looked at Sean, pointing to the couch in the living room. "That pulls out into a bed if you want that. Otherwise," he said, pointing, "that bedroom has two double beds but you'd be bunking in with Jack."

"I'm good with that," Sean smiled, looking at Jack. "How 'bout you?"

Jack yawned his acceptance with a nod of his head. "Quick shower and bed for you buddy," Aaron said. "We've got a big day tomorrow. I'll grab your clothes out of your suitcase and put them in the drawers in your room while you shower."

"I'm in," Jack yawned again, moving towards the bedroom.

The suite was dark an hour later.

-00CM00-

By eight the next morning, the four of them were up. Dave, Aaron and Sean were showered and shaved and they all pulled on their coats for the typical New York February weather, including sweaters over their shirts. "I'm getting hungry," Jack said.

"I'm working on it," Sean said, using his cell phone. "Got it," he smiled. "It's two blocks away."

Aaron looked at Jack. "You got your iPod?"

Jack patted his jacket pocket. "Yup. Why?"

Dave smiled. "You might need it later this morning."

Getting to the lobby, they all pulled on gloves or mittens in Jack's case. The doorman smiled at them, opening the door for them and then looked at Jack as he pulled his Washington Capitals stocking cap down over his ears. "Really?" the doorman asked.

"Really," Jack smiled back.

"Enjoy your day guys," the doorman smiled.

Sean got them around the corner of the hotel and down a side street off Times Square. "The best restaurants are off the hubbub," he smiled. They walked another block and Sean smiled at them, opening the door to Mike and Patty's. Jack looked at the signage painted on the window. _Best breakfast near Times Square. And breakfast all day long._

"You're good Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. They had wonderful home-cooked breakfast sandwiches with sides of potato cakes.

"That is good coffee," Dave said, taking another sip.

"You're just used to BAU and police station coffee," Aaron smiled, drinking his.

"And you're not?" Dave fired back. Jack slid off his stool to get more apple juice from the juice-dispensing machine.

Walking out, Jack looked at the group. "I hope we're coming back here again. That was awesome."

"I think we have a breakfast hangout my son," Dave smiled, rubbing his shoulder. They walked the four blocks to the subway station entrance. Sean pulled out the subway passes he had already bought for the four of them out of his wallet.

He looked at Dave. "Don't even think about it," Sean growled at him. Dave smiled at him.

"Really?" Jack asked as they headed down the steps.

"Really," Sean smiled.

Sean, the expert subway rider, got them to Penn Station and then on the subway train they needed. When the ride ended, they all walked up the steps and into a gorgeous view of the New York harbor. "Pop?" Jack asked.

Dave pointed out into the harbor. "We're going to take a boat ride to get an up close look at Lady Liberty," he smiled.

"The Statue of Liberty?" Jack asked.

"Sorta looks like it Jack," Sean smiled, getting them into the line for the next Staten Island Ferry.

By the time they had arrived, the ferry had less than sixty percent of its normal passenger capacity. The four of them were able to find a booth in the closed in area of the ferry to get out of the chill. But as the ferry approached the iconic landmark, they went to the next deck with an outside viewing area. They were able to find a spot along the rail of the ferry. Jack snapped picture after picture on his iPod. "That was amazing guys," Jack smiled, pulling his mitten back on as they went back down to the closed area of the ferry and found another booth. Jack pulled off his mittens and sent one of his pictures to Aunt Jess and his grandparents using the ferry's free Wi-Fi.

There was one minor glitch in the trip. All passengers were required to get off the ferry when it got to Staten Island. That meant the four of them had to get in line to get back on the same ferry to make the trip back. And a breeze was blowing off the harbor into their faces. By the time they got back on, Jack was getting cold.

They found a booth in the enclosed part and Aaron got them all hot chocolates to warm them. "This hits the spot," Jack smiled, blowing on his and then taking another sip. They all loosened their coats getting warm. Jack took more pictures out the window as they went by the Statue of Liberty again. Aaron looked at Jack. "You warmed up?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled.

"Then come with me," he smiled. "But bundle back up," he said. They headed to leave the area. Jack stopped in front of Aaron. "Jack?"

Jack nodded at the bathroom before the steps. "The apple juice is kicking in dad."

Aaron smiled. "Give me your iPod and mittens while you take the Rossi royal dump." Jack laughed opening the door. As Jack came out a few minutes, Dave was standing there as well.

Jack smiled at his dad. "Now it's really going to get a workout," he laughed, as Dave went in. Aaron got Jack to the front of the ferry to take pictures of the lower Manhattan skyline. "This is awesome dad," Jack smiled. But they didn't stay long. The wind in their faces, along with the moving ferry, made a very cold photo shoot.

Aaron got him back down the steps, rubbing his shoulders and back to get Jack warmed up again. Jack sat down on Dave's lap, snuggling to him as Aaron sat down next to Sean in the booth.

"What's next guys?" Jack asked.

Dave smiled at him. "A better history lesson than you'll get in your history book my son."

After the ferry docked, Sean got them into a taxi for a short ride. They spent the next two hours touring the 9/11 museum. Jack certainly wasn't old enough to remember that fatal day. But with his parents, and the job they did, he asked knowledgeable and pointed questions. They steered Jack away from one interactive display. It was about those that jumped to their death before the towers dropped. "He doesn't need to see that," Aaron whispered to Sean.

"Agreed," Sean answered. They toured around more. Aaron and Dave brought the history lesson home to their son.

"The BAU knew this was possible?" Jack looked at his dad.

"Pop and I had a working theory on some of the intelligence we had got as to who could pull this off ."

"You had a profile?" Jack asked.

"Yes we did," Aaron confirmed. "But it was broad strokes. We didn't know it was going to be bin Laden. We just knew it could be someone like him. Someone with a lot of money and a large network of connections all over the world. That his group would use to train those that would ultimately pull off the attack."

"But Jack," Dave said. "There was intelligence that specifically pointed at bin Laden using our profile. Plus a huge amount more. And it wasn't getting shared between the different government agencies."

Sean looked at his brother and brother-in-law. "You two are telling us that this could have been prevented?"

"More than likely Sean," Dave said, sadly shaking his head.

 **###**

 **A/N: I may have mentioned this in other stories. I have a nephew a few months younger than the Jack character as written in CM cannon. Trust me on losing another tooth. My lad has lost one of his "big teeth" aka the baby molars at the rate of one a month the last five months. My bud also knows now that mom and dad are the tooth fairy. And he's raking in the cash as well.**

 **You also know me. I do my research. So my facts about the free Wi-Fi on the Staten Island Ferry is accurate. I may have fudged on bringing on food to first class on the Acela. Writer's prerogative.**

 **I did have to hit up a friend that lives in NYC to find out if parts of the ferry were enclosed for winter weather. And like my NYC friend Squirrel pointed out, it's the best "frugal visitor trip" in NYC. The Staten Island Ferry is a free ride. Squirrel also confirmed New York harbor does not ice over in the winter. That doesn't happen in my neck of the US woods.**

 **And sadly, the post analysis of pre-9/11 intelligence and the lack of sharing is accurate. The intelligence gathered by the NSA (National Security Administration), DOD (Department of Defense), CIA and the DOJ (Department of Justice) including the BAU's profile submitted to the bigwigs at the FBI (part of DOJ) was not shared between agencies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

 **The joys of having a nephew about the same age as Jack. I originally wrote a sappy part of this chapter. Then I thought about it the next day and ran it by my sister. Remember folks, I'm flying blind without my proofreader. Mom/sister kicked sappy auntie's butt.**

 **Thanks Sis for making this chapter better and a lot more believable.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was a silent and somber ride on the subway back to the hotel. And with rush hour starting, took them almost an hour to make the right connections to get back to the stop by the hotel. "Thank you Sean," Aaron smiled as they went up the steps to walk to the hotel.

"That was sorta cool changing lines like that," Jack smiled. "But it's a good thing we had Uncle Sean along. Or we would have been hosed." He looked at Dave. "And since we didn't use Anton, I'm thinking that was the best option."

Dave smiled. "You're right Champino. And you just keep thinking." Sean shook his head at Aaron with a smile. Yet with the foot traffic on the sidewalks increasing and even with Jack getting bigger, he tightly clamped his hand into Aaron's hand. Aaron gripped Jack's hand back. They made a quick stop into a bodega for beer, soda, sports drinks and snacks.

Approaching the entrance of the hotel, Jack let his dad's hand go. "That wasn't fun."

"It'll be better tomorrow Champino," Dave smiled as they entered the hotel lobby. "And it will be easier for Anton as well."

They got into the hotel room and shed coats. Jack looked around. "So where's the pool? I could use a warm up swim."

"Sorry Champino," Dave said. "There's no pool."

"No pool? Say what?"

Sean laughed. "You're in mid-town Manhattan Jack. Hotels with pools were the last thing they thought about when they built these mega plexes."

"But I could use a warm up," Jack said.

"If they can't afford the water and room for a pool," Dave said, "burn up their water taking a hot shower," he smiled.

"I'm in on that," Jack moving to his room.

"I'm in as well," Sean said, "so don't soak for an hour."

"Got it Uncle Sean," Jack said.

"I could use one too," Aaron said. He looked at Dave. "Get your cold feet warmed up as well. Or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He moved off to him and Dave's bedroom.

"Ouch," Sean smiled, opening a beer, handing it to Dave.

"Shuddup," Dave growled as Sean opened a beer for himself.

Sean eyed Dave. "Has the squirt figured about tonight?"

Dave smiled. "No clue." They shared a high five.

Forty minutes later, Sean walked into the spacious confines of the living room of the suite. Aaron was on the couch, watching a re-run of a past Super Bowl game on the NFL Network. Sean sat down next to him and they opened their second beers together. "What's Jack doing?" Sean just looked at him. "Got it. Our teenage son is slumped on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table with his buds in his ears," Aaron said, mimicking the movements of kids' thumbs, "playing a game on his iPod."

"Maybe you should be the BAU Unit Chief big brother," Sean smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

Aaron shook his head. "Sean, I'm glad we're getting this time together."

"So am I Aaron. And I'm just stoked about the surprise Jack is going to get a bit later."

Aaron sadly smiled. "God knows he deserves it."

"Aaron, you are not our damn dad. I'm glad I really didn't know the asshole being as young as I was because I wouldn't have taken his shit and be in jail now. And Jack is the most centered, grounded kid around because of you, Dave and Haley. And your support group that you and Dave have. That said," Sean looked at Aaron, slapping his thigh, "Jack does deserve this," he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "Actually you'd be long out being a juvenile."

"You get my point Aaron."

"I get your point," Aaron said. "Thank you Sean," he smiled.

Dave came out of the bedroom and hid something behind a pillow on the couch. Sean smiled at him, got up and got another beer for Dave. Dave sent a text to Anton.

Dave's cell pinged back. "That was quick," Sean said.

"Anton is that good," Dave smiled, looking at the text. "He's twenty minutes away, hiding in a parking garage to be close."

"I'll get Jack," Sean smiled at Aaron.

Sean walked into their shared bedroom and loudly whistled. Jack didn't look up. "Critical point in the game Uncle Sean."

"Screw that and save it. Get your butt into the living room." Jack looked at him. "You want dad or pop in here?"

"Got it Uncle Sean," Jack smiled, shutting the game down, pulling his ear buds out. He put the ear buds on the coffee table in their room and slid his iPod into his pocket.

Sean put his hand on Jack's shoulder, guiding him into the living room. "What's up?" Jack asked, looking at his dad and pop.

"You're not properly dressed for dinner," Aaron said.

"What dad?"

Dave pulled out the surprise behind the sofa pillow and unfolded it. Jack eyes flew open. "No way! An Alex Ovechkin away jersey? That is too cool!"

Aaron, Dave and Sean smiled at each other. "A present from pop and me for stepping up big last month," Aaron smiled. "I know it was tough on you Jack. You were the team's superhero. They all worried about you as much as pop, Sean and I did."

Jack took it and admired it. "Thanks you two! This is amazing!"

"I have something to add," Dave smiled.

"Pop?"

"Who do the Caps play tonight Jack?" Jack thought for a second or two and shook his head.

"No way pop," he whispered.

"Yes way my son," Dave smiled. "I miss out on extra time with you doing my book tours. I owe you more. Actually, my publishing company that makes me do the damn tours. They have a suite at Madison Square Garden," Dave smiled more.

Jack shook his head. "This ain't happening," he whispered.

"Isn't," Dave corrected. "And yes it is."

"Put on the jersey Jack," Sean smiled. "Show your colors loud and proud at MSG." Jack pulled on the jersey over his long sleeve polo shirt. "It looks great Jack," Sean smiled.

Dave's cell buzzed with a text. He looked at it. "Anton is two minutes away."

"Sorry guys," Jack said, heading to his room. "With all this, I gotta whiz! I'm going to see the Caps and Rangers game!" Aaron, Dave and Sean shared smiles.

Jack flew out of the room two minutes later. "Where's my Caps' stocking cap?" Sean smiled, throwing it at his head as the rest pulled on their jackets.

"Let's go gang," Dave said, pulling on his jacket. "We can't keep Anton waiting on a Friday night in front of the Marriott Marquis. They'll chase him around the block."

Jack was bubbling with excitement in the elevator. "We're really going to Madison Square Garden? To see the Caps and Rangers game?"

Sean smiled at him. "That was sorta the game plan for the whole weekend kid. The rest of it came together after that."

Aaron and Dave rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks for stepping up Jack," Aaron said. "We all know this one was tough on you getting shuttled around. And like pop and me said earlier, the whole team worried about you. And we're so proud at how you stepped up."

"So did Henry and Michael," Jack defended. Sean shook his head.

"But they still had their dad and grandma around Champino," Dave said.

"Take your bow kid," Sean said. "You've earned it." They walked out to the limo.

Anton looked at the group and shook his head. "You dude are seriously not walking into MSG wearing that cap?" Jack pulled his jacket open to reveal his white Capitals visitor jersey. Anton shook his head at the doorman. "The enemy is on our doorstep." The doorman laughed as he and Anton got them in the limo. Anton got them towards MSG. Dave pulled out another card from his winter coat and handed it to Jack. "You might want to look at this as well," he smiled.

Jack opened the envelope and pulled out the card. _Superheroes need…._ the front read. Jack opened the card. _A Superhero of their own._ It was signed by all the team. And had a Vanilla Visa card in it. Jack shook his head, reading Penelope's note. _You use this in Times Square kiddo!_

Jack smiled at his dad. "I know who did the card." Aaron looked at him. "Aunt Jess has a Hallmark account. She helped me design you and pop's anniversary card," he smiled.

"Busted," Sean smiled at Dave and Aaron.

Jack handed the Vanilla card to his dad. "Can you put that in your pocket please? I don't want to lose it."

Sean grabbed it, putting it in his jeans back pocket. "Jack, we're all doing Times Square together on Sunday. I'm sorry Jack, but I have to work tomorrow night. My head assistant chef needs the night off and I support that. He backed me when I spent the weekend with you last month. But I want in on that Times Square action with you guys."

Jack looked at Sean. "So you cooking dinner for us tomorrow night?"

Sean laughed with his smile. "You are good kid." He looked at Jack. "And yes, I am," he grinned.

"This is turning into an amazing vacation," Jack smiled at his dad and pop.

Anton, with the window open between him and the passengers, saw Sean turn and look at him. Anton looked back at him through the rear view mirror. "And I got you covered as well," Sean smiled at him as Anton got near MSG. "But what the hell man?"

"Hang on Sean," Anton said. "I've got to get this over-sized boat into the right spot." With the one-way streets, Anton had to make a number of turns around the arena to finally make a right turn into the entrance to the private parking ramp under the arena. The first security gate went up with no check. "Anton?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry Dave," Anton smiled into the rear view mirror. "This is the publishing company's limo. There's an automatic opener for free parking for suite owners mounted onto the windshield." He pulled the limo to a halt. "Now's the security check," he winked at Dave, putting the limo in park.

Anton lowered the window to the backdoor of the limo as Aaron and Dave pulled out their credentials. Sean winked at Jack, pulling out his wallet, grabbing his ID.

"They're a huge threat Mikey," Anton laughed out his window.

Security guard Mike looked into the back window and saw two FBI credentials. "Holy shit," Mike said.

"I'm SSA Hotchner," Aaron smiled. "This is SSA Rossi. The guy across from us is my brother Sean." Aaron and Dave shared a look of appreciation as Mike checked Sean's ID.

Mike looked at Jack. "And who are you?" he sternly asked.

"Their son," Jack smiled, pointing at his dad and pop in the seats facing him and Sean.

"Really," Mike growled. "With that cap on, I should still have the vehicle searched." He winked at Jack. "Enjoy the game kid," Mike broadly smiled, slapping the top of the limo, pointing at the security guard to open the large iron security gate to the private parking lot.

"Thanks Mike," Aaron said.

"Enjoy the game with your son," Mike smiled as Anton put the limo in gear to get through the gate.

Anton drove through the parking lot and got them to the suite owner's drop-off. He parked the limo and got out, opening the back door. The four of them got out. Jack looked at Anton. "You're not joining us?" he asked, looking at Dave.

"Jack, I get to watch the game on the TV screen in your part of the limo, get paid for it and will see more action than you will." He pointed into the driver's area. "And I've got game food."

Jack looked at him. "Awesome," he smiled. "Enjoy."

"You too dude," Anton said, sharing their handshake and rubbing Jack's shoulder.

A petite young woman walked up to the group. "Agent Rossi?" Dave nodded. "I'm Charlene with the Rangers' public relations department. I'm your escort for the evening. Welcome to Madison Square Garden," she smiled. "Follow me please."

The group followed her through the bowels of Madison Square Garden through hallway after hallway. "Remind of you of something?" Dave whispered to Aaron.

"Yeah, a search of a hospital after I nearly got my ear drum blew out. Thanks for reminding me," Aaron growled back. Sean just shook his head as Jack nearly floated taking every step, oblivious to the conversation.

As they started up a tunnel, Sean recognized where they were. "Charlene, can we stop please?" The group all looked at him. Sean looked at Jack. "Take your coat off and give it to me."

"Uncle Sean?"

"Sean?" Aaron asked. Charlene smiled at Sean.

"Just do it Jack," Sean said. Jack pulled off his coat and handed it to Sean. Jack reached for his stocking cap. "Leave that on Jack," Sean smiled. Charlene led the group up the tunnel to the ice level of Madison Square Garden with the Caps, in their practice jerseys, taking their warm-up skating routine.

"No way," Jack whispered.

Charlene knelt down next to him. "Jack, the New York Rangers organization recognizes the service of all law enforcement. No matter where they serve," she said, pointing at his stocking cap. "Your pop's book editor called us and told us what is going on this weekend with you. We support law enforcement champions. After 9/11, those that serve and the loved ones they leave behind to do that service are special to this organization. The Rangers support that. No matter who your favorite team is," Charlene smiled, rubbing Jack's stocking cap around his head.

She looked at him and nodded. "That's the visitor's bench. I think you belong there with that jersey." Jack looked at his dad, pop and Sean.

"Go son," Dave smiled.

Jack powered into him with a hug. "Thanks poppa. I love you."

Dave kissed his head. "I love you Champino. Now enjoy this," he nodded.

Jack walked into the bench area and sat down, looking around the skating rink. He failed to notice the Caps assistant at the end of the bench that nodded at a player. Aaron and Dave didn't. Dave looked at Charlene. "To quote our son – no way."

Charlene smiled at him. "We shared with the Caps organization," she winked.

A player skated up to the bench area. "Hey Jack," he smiled.

"Ovie?" Jack asked.

Alex Ovechkin, one of the biggest stars in the NHL smiled at him. "That's me kid. Nice jersey."

"Thanks. I just got it. For tonight."

Alex took his hockey glove off and shared a handshake with Jack. "You deserve it Jack. Your dad and pop keep my family safe. I owe them and you a big thanks. Especially you for backing your dad and pop when they are out chasing monsters. Dude, I can't imagine living with that. Especially after what happened to your mom. And the job your dad and pop do."

"They have the best team to work with," Jack sincerely said. "And I have a great team supporting me."

"Too cool Jack," Ovechkin smiled. "I like that team," he winked. "But dude, that jersey is missing something."

"Ovie?"

Ovechkin looked around. "Anyone got a sharpie?" Charlene handed him the black felt marker. "Stand up Jack." Jack did. "Turn around bud," he smiled. Jack did. He could feel Alex writing on his jersey. Aaron and Dave beamed with Sean videoing it on his cellphone. Alex turned Jack around. "Now superhero; can I meet your superheroes?" Charlene got Aaron, Dave and Sean into the bench area.

"It's an honor to meet both of you," Ovechkin said, shaking hands with Aaron and Dave. "You too Sean. You're as much of a superhero as them."

Sean shook his head. "I just love and support my family. Thank you so much for doing this," he smiled.

Charlene looked at Sean. "Give me your phone. I think this needs a group pic." They all gathered around the boards of the bench area to get a group picture with Alex.

"One more," Charlene said. She took it and smiled. "I think this one is the best." She showed it to Jack and Alex as another player skated up. It was TJ Oshie, another of the stars of the team.

"Of course you did a photo bomb Oshie," Ovechkin smiled.

"Ovie, I heard about our superheroes as well." He pulled off his practice gloves. "Where's that sharpie?" He signed the first one for Jack. The second he signed and then handed it to Aaron. "For our other superheroes," he smiled. "Thank you to you and your team." Alex did the same.

Aaron smiled, taking his half of the two gloves. "These will be framed and hung in the BAU bullpen. And deeply appreciated by the entire team."

"I'd love to see that," TJ Oshie smiled.

"I can arrange that," Dave smiled, with a point.

"I mean it man," Oshie said. "We'd be honored." Alex nodded his head with a smile.

Walking back up the tunnel to get to the suite, Jack looked at Sean. "What does it say?"

Sean smiled at Jack, pulling the jersey off his nephew. He held it up for Jack to read.

 _To Jack. My superhero that supports superheroes_. His autograph was written across the numbers.

"Wow," was the only words Jack could get out.

Sean looked at Jack. "I think Aunt Jess, grandma and grandpa and me have our birthday present for you," Sean said, sending the video to Jessica. Jack looked at him. "Jack, that jersey is going into a shadow box frame and hung in your bedroom downstairs you're about to move into."

"Good call brother," Aaron smiled.

After getting to the suite, they all enjoyed burgers, hot dogs and the usual stadium food. "I love this," Jack smiled.

Dave looked at Amanda, his editor. "We will still fight like cats and dogs," he said, pointing his finger at her. He softly smiled. "But thank you for all of this."

Amanda waved her hand. "I owed."

The Caps beat the Rangers six to two, with Ovechkin getting a hat trick. He scooped up the puck on the last goal with his stick and flipped it to a bench assistant.

The group was about to get into the limo when Charlene ran up to them. "Jack, one more thing." She handed him the puck from Ovechkin with a smile.

 **###**

 **A/N: MSG is the nickname for Madison Square Garden if you hadn't figured that out already. A "hat trick" is scoring three goals in one game.**

 **Sean drinking beer I know is a probably not right in the AA/NA world. Again, I use writer's prerogative. And I'll address more in the next chapter.**

 **NHL is the National Hockey League which is the professional league of the US and Canada.**

 **Amanda, Rossi's book editor, was featured in the S8 episode** _ **The Fallen**_ **.**

 ***Deep Knightly bow* To my favorite hockey lover. My mentor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm still flying blind without my proofreader. But trying my best.**

 **Chapter 4**

Jack looked around the limo. "This was the best night ever," he beamed.

Anton slowed to a yellow light coming out from the parking ramp. "Jack?" he asked in the rearview mirror.

"OMG Anton!" Jack smiled. "Check this out dude," Jack stood up in the limo, pulling his coat off.

"Ovie signed that? Way cool Jack," Anton smiled, looking in the rearview mirror. "Now sit your butt back down, get buckled up and tell me all about it."

Aaron looked at Jack. "You heard Anton."

"Plant your butt," Sean growled sitting next to him.

Jack smiled at all of them, buckling his seatbelt. And then regaled Anton a blow-by-blow detail of his night at MSG as Anton got them back to the hotel.

Anton looked at Dave as they all got out of the limo. "We're playing it by ear tomorrow. You know our plans." Anton nodded with a smile. "I'll text you when we're getting close to being ready."

"Sleep in tomorrow Anton," Aaron smiled. "It won't be early. Jack has discovered sleeping in on Saturdays. And after his day today, I have no doubt that will happen."

Sean looked at Anton, nodding at Aaron and Dave. "He won't be the only one," Sean winked. Anton looked at him. "Scotch will be involved tonight with them two."

Anton laughed. "Give me a shout when you're ready."

Getting into the hotel room, Jack ran towards his and Sean's room. "I gotta whiz guys!" dropping his coat in the doorway of the room.

Sean looked at Aaron and Dave. "And how do you propose calming him down so he'll sleep?"

Aaron smiled. "A game of cribbage to make him think and the weather of a boat ride will drop the hammer."

Jack came back out a few minutes later, picked up his coat and hung it in the closet. "What do I do with my jersey?"

Aaron helped Jack take it off. "Pop will put it back in our suitcase," he smiled, handing it to Dave. "Dave, I talked with the people at the shop where I got it. Put it in the bag, folding it so the autograph side is out."

"Got it," Dave smiled. He came back out of him and Aaron's bedroom two minutes later with a cribbage board and deck of cards. Aaron was pouring scotches for himself and Dave that the hotel provided.

Aaron looked at Sean. "No thank you Aaron," Sean smiled, shaking his head a bit. "I can drink beer with all of you in the afternoon. But hard liquor at night before bed? That can produce my old demons of getting stoned to sleep. I'll pass and hang on to my sobriety coin," he smiled.

Aaron looked at him again. Sean smiled. "Say it big brother. I'm damn proud of myself."

"You have every right to be," Aaron proudly smiled, giving Sean's shoulder a squeeze. "And I am proud of you."

"Thanks Aaron," Sean smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"We all are Sean," Dave smiled, pulling Jack to him.

"Yup Uncle Sean," Jack smiled.

Dave looked at Jack. "Are we kicking the brothers Hotchners butts?"

"Let's do it pop," Jack smiled.

"But Aaron if you're bartending, I'll share one of Jack's clear sodas with him."

"Coming up," Aaron smiled.

The four of them sat down around the table the suite had with their drinks. As the game was getting near the end with the score tied, Jack miss-played a card. Aaron, following him in the game's rotation, looked at him. "You sure you want to play that?"

Jack looked at the card Sean had played and then his. "Probably not," Jack yawned. "But pop says a card laid is a card played." He looked at Dave. "Sorry pop."

"And…?" Dave asked.

"Yeah pop, I'm getting tired."

Aaron laid a card to score three points off Jack's mistake. When the hand finished, everyone looked at Dave's cards. "I think I got ya covered Champino," Dave winked.

"Shit," Sean said, shaking his head.

"Count it out Jack," Dave smiled at him. Jack yawned through doing the counting but got the total correct.

"That's a twenty-four hand," Jack smiled, yawning again.

Dave moved the score pegs. "And we're out," he winked at Jack.

"Yes!" Jack smiled, reaching across the table for a high five from Dave.

"Bedtime for you," Aaron smiled.

"I'm ready," Jack smiled.

"I'm joining you," Sean yawned. "That boat ride and the weather did me in too."

After Jack was tucked in and already conked out, Sean looked out into the suite's living room at Dave and Aaron playing another game with a fresh drink. "Be good tonight you two," he smiled.

"We're one more game and one more scotch," Dave smiled.

"Good night guys," Sean smiled. "I'm out."

Aaron and Dave answered with their good nights.

-00CM00-

Aaron walked into the kitchenette of the suite the next morning a little after ten. The coffee pot was filled. There was a note next to it on the counter. _Jack is hungry. We're hitting the Dunkin' Doughnuts around the corner until you lazy asses get rolling to hit Mike and Patty's. Back soon. Sean_

Aaron smiled and walked back into his and Dave's bedroom. "Hurry up old man," Aaron barked. "Jack is getting hungry."

Dave walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, his face still half lathered from his shaving being interrupted. "And that's a news flash?" he smiled.

Aaron handed Dave a cup of coffee and kissed him. "Get your ass moving. I'm getting hungry as well." Aaron stripped down and climbed into the massive shower of the master bedroom bathroom.

Dave walked into the living room, dressed for the day as Jack and Sean returned from their doughnut run. They pulled off their coats and laid them over the sofa in the living room. Sean sipped his cup of coffee from Dunkin' Doughnuts. He looked at Dave. "It's the best," he smiled.

"Don't rub it in. This hotel coffee is swill," Dave said, shaking his head.

Jack pulled out a pint-sized bottle of milk they had picked up at the bodega yesterday along with a bottle of apple juice. He opened the bag and handed Sean a glazed doughnut. "Thanks Jack," Sean smiled, taking a bite.

Jack pulled out the second one, putting the bag into the garbage of the kitchenette. He took a big bite as well.

Dave shook his head at the two of them. "Of all the varieties at Dunkin' Doughnuts, you two got glazed doughnuts."

"They're the best pop," Jack smiled, taking another bite, washing it down with the last of the apple juice. He took another bite and sipped from the milk bottle.

"You Hotchner's have no imagination," Dave smiled.

"Duh pop," Jack smiled. "You didn't figure that out walking in the door?"

Aaron came into the kitchen. Sean looked at Dave. "And you had the test dummy," Sean evilly smiled, thumbing at Aaron, taking another bite of his doughnut.

Aaron looked Dave. "What's going on?"

"The two idiots," Dave growled, pointing at Jack and Sean, "are testing out their new comedy road tour routine." He looked at Aaron. "Trust me, it'll bomb."

"Got him," Jack smiled, shared a high five with Sean.

Sean looked at Aaron. "I know why you married Dave," he said. Aaron looked at him. "He's easy. You didn't have to work at it," Sean evilly smiled.

"Screw you Sean," Dave growled. Jack laughed more.

The four of them walked out of the hotel and drew their coats up tighter. "Wow, that's a kick in the pants," Dave said. Jack pulled his stocking cap out of his coat pocket.

"Good move," Aaron smiled at Jack, pulling it down over his ears more.

"Dad, I turned on the TV this morning to watch the weather."

Sean shivered at bit. "I wish I would have watched that with him."

They quickly made their way to Mike and Patty's. Katie, the counter attendant smiled at them. "Welcome back," she said. "And perfect timing. We're at our usual lull between morning customers and the hung-over ones," she winked.

Jack started first, placing his order. Katie looked at Jack. "What? I'm the growing, starving kid," he smiled.

Katie looked at him. "The same thing as yesterday?"

"Pop always says why mess with perfection," Jack smiled.

"You're good Jack," Katie smiled. Aaron ordered his previous day breakfast as well. "Et tu Brute?" Katie smiled.

"Like Jack said, if it works, don't fix it," Aaron smiled.

"I'll have the Denver omelet sandwich meal," Dave said. Jack looked at him. "With the food last night I need the veggies."

"Look out plumbing," Jack snarked. Katie laughed.

"I'll do the same," Sean said. "And for the same reason."

"Where's Garcia when I need her to say TMI," Aaron said in his usual office voice.

Jack looked at him. "We need you on vacation more dad," he said. Aaron looked at him. "Great snark line dad," Jack smiled. "The delivery was spot on." Dave and Sean laughed.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "I've learned from the two best," he smiled, rubbing Jack's back.

"Yeah," Jack smiled, "Pen and I sorta rock." Dave shook his head at Sean who laughed at them.

Jack looked at Aaron. "And for the record dad, what happens on the road stays on the road." They shared a high five. Katie laughed at the group as Aaron paid for the order.

"Don't encourage them," Dave growled at her with a smile.

Sean looked at Aaron. "When do I get to pay? I told you both before. I'm not destitute anymore."

Aaron softly smiled at his brother. "Dave and I know exactly what our dinner bill will be tonight."

"Touché big brother," Sean smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

"I can't wait for that," Jack smiled.

"Me either Champino," Dave smiled back.

Aaron looked at his watch. "Aren't you cutting it close Sean?"

Sean shook his head with a smile, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Kara, one of my sous chefs is doing the early prep. I'm in next."

They walked back to the hotel and saw Anton waiting on them. Dave looked at Sean. "Where can we drop you off?"

Sean smiled. "The subway I need to get to work is a block away from your next stop. I'll ride with you all to there."

Anton pulled the limo up to the Empire State Building. "Really?" Jack asked.

"Really," Dave smiled.

Sean looked at Dave at they all got out. "Have fun handling that."

"Sean?"

"Hotchner's don't do open heights too well," Sean said. "I'm glad I'm missing out on this. See you all later," he said, pulling up his jacket collar moving off to his subway stop.

"Why didn't you tell me Aaron?" Dave asked as they entered the revolving door.

Aaron looked at him as they both exited. "I know you got tickets to the 86th floor observatory. That's closed in. I can handle that. But Dave, I'm more worried about the weather."

"How do you handle flying?" Dave asked. "I've never seen you blink."

"I'm in an enclosed space," Aaron said. "That doesn't bother me."

"You're not the only one worrying about the weather," Dave said. "I think it's going to be short and sweet up there."

"I'm OK with that," Aaron smiled as Jack ran to them after pulling pamphlets from the lobby offerings.

They got to the 86th floor and got off the elevator. They walked into the inside part of the observation room that had pictures of the views from each direction. Given the time of day and the weather, there wasn't a big crowd. Jack pointed at one. "I'd love to have that picture." It was looking to the southeast with the FDR freeway and Manhattan Bridge with the Brooklyn Bridge in the background. "I'll go out with Jack," Dave smiled. Jack pulled his stocking cap down over is ears more, grabbed his iPod from his jacket pocket and headed out the door with Dave.

"Whoa," Jack said. "That's brutal," he said with the cold wind in his face. He took a quick picture. Smiling at the result, he looked at Dave. "Let's be shepherds."

"And get the flock back inside," Dave said, opening the door for Jack. Yet Jack wondered around more. He smiled at his parents.

"This is the other one I want." Dave and Aaron looked out over the view. It was Central Park. Jack looked at them. "Thanks for not dragging me there. I'd be bored." Dave and Aaron shared a look of acknowledgement with smiles, knowing their son. "But it is amazing having that park in the middle of this city."

The three of them went out together. Jack snapped three pictures. "I'm done," he smiled.

"So am I," Dave shivered.

"Me too," Aaron said, opening the door to get the two of them in first. Dave texted Anton as they wanted for the elevator.

Jack looked at the two of them. "What's next?"

Aaron smiled. "Something you'll love," he said as the three of them got on elevator.

Forty minutes later, Anton pulled up to the American Museum of National History. Jack got out. "Really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled, getting Jack going up the steps with Dave winking at Anton.

The three of them walked in. Jack looked around the lobby. "They have dinosaurs here?" Jack asked with a whisper.

"Yes they do," Dave whispered back with a smile, looking at Aaron. The both smiled. For the next three hours, Jack, along with his parents covered every inch of the museum. Half way through Jack stopped them after taking a picture of the giant T-Rex skeleton the museum had. "I gotta share this with the guys," Jack smiled, sending a text to Keegon, Carter, Manny and Micah. "And now I've gotta whiz," Jack smiled.

Coming out of the bathroom, Jack pulled out his iPod, looking at the texts he received back.

"It official," Jack smiled. "They have no imagination like Uncle Sean and me," Jack laughed, showing his iPod to Aaron and Dave.

The texts all read the same thing. _Too cool dude_. Aaron and Dave laughed with Jack.

Five minutes after five that afternoon, Anton pulled up next to the curb at the restaurant Sean worked at. He hopped out and opened the back door. "Enjoy guys," he smiled.

"You're getting some of that goodness as well," Aaron smiled at him. "Plus, you're in for the night after getting us back to the hotel."

"I and my microwave can't wait," Anton smiled.

After the first course of salad for Aaron, Sean's homemade French Onion soup for Dave with the baked mozzarella cheese on top and chicken noodle soup for Jack, Dave and Aaron polished off their beers. Diane, Sean's lead server walked up to their table with their main course. She set down a platter in front of Aaron. "Your brother knows not to put your ribeye steak on a hot plate. You like it raw." She set down a smaller plate next to the platter. "I'm supposed to tell you your brother is impressed at your imagination on your loaded baked potato." Jack laughed with Dave.

"For you," Diane said, moving to Dave, "you get a house cut ten ounce filet, marinated in burgundy wine with imbedded pepper corns for three days. And for the Italian, garlic mushroom risotto."

Aaron looked at Dave, cutting his first bite of his steak. "You are definitely sleeping on the couch tonight." Jack giggled.

"And for you Master Jack," Diane smiled.

"Give it to me and tell me Uncle Sean chopped the spinach to make it look like parsley flakes."

Diane thumped his shoulder. "You just stole my thunder," she smiled, putting the large bowl of Shrimp Florentine down in front of Jack. "And your uncle sorta loves you," Diane said, setting down two bread sticks glazed with butter and parmesan cheese by Jack's plate.

"Yup he does," Jack smiled, rolling up his first bite around his fork like his pop taught him, snaring a shrimp as well.

"He's good," Diane smiled, looking around the table. Diane expertly opened a bottle of fine cabernet wine that Sean selected for Aaron and Dave. She poured the taste for Dave. He swished it around in the wine glass and took a sip. "Damn, Sean knows his wine," he smiled at Diane to refill his glass and pour one for Aaron.

"The joys of living with an Italian," Aaron smiled at her, taking another bite of his steak. He washed it down with a sip of wine. "This is amazing. Thank you Diane."

Diane rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "We take care of family," she smiled. "Sean couldn't wait to do this for all of you."

Four hours later, Sean put his key card into the suite door and walked in. The cribbage board was already on the table. "Sorry guys," Sean smiled. "I need a shower so I don't smell like everything I cooked tonight."

"Go for it Sean," Dave smiled. "The three meals we all ate were primo. And Anton said to tell you thank for the Shrimp Florentine."

"Thanks Dave," Sean smiled at him, heading to the shower in him and Jack's room. Fifteen minutes later, Sean sat down at the table in the suite to begin round two of the cribbage games with his family.

Sean smiled at the scotches in front of Aaron and Dave. "I like satisfied customers with after dinner drinks. My night is complete," he smiled.

"Not yet," Jack said, holding up his glass of clear soda. Sean picked up his and clinked glasses with Jack.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Ready to get our asses scorched again big brother?"

Aaron smiled. "I have no doubt on that. Jack is wide-awake. And you know what that means."

Sean softly smiled. "He's got Haley's rabbit foot in his pocket." Aaron pointed at him.

Jack's first hand scored twelve points for him and Dave. "Thanks mom," Jack smiled.

At the same time, in a small, box apartment, Anton pulled out a to-go container from a bag. He smiled at the note taped on the top. _Anton, crack the cover on the container to vent the heat. Then heat this on fifty percent power for two minutes. And I'm sorry dude. I didn't chop the spinach to make it look like parsley flakes like I do for Jack._ Anton laughed, setting the timer on his microwave. _Thanks for taking care of my family. Sean_

 **###**

 **A/N: Can you tell I don't do open heights well? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A chapter for my feline loving friends and readers.**

 **And another special chapter that my birthday girl will enjoy.**

 **It's all you Teach!**

Chapter 5

Aaron walked into the living room a little after nine the next morning showered, shaved and dressed for the day. Sean unlocked the hotel door, carrying a tray filled with three large coffees from Dunkin' Doughnuts. Aaron smiled. "My brother to the rescue."

"The hotel coffee is that bad Aaron?" Sean asked.

"We've had better in cop shops."

"Ouch," Sean smiled, handing a cup to Aaron. "Three with French Vanilla creamer. Is Dave up?" Aaron nodded with a smile, taking his first sip. "And Jack?"

"He's stirring," Aaron said, taking another sip. "That's good," he smiled. He looked at Sean, who was pulling off his coat. "No doughnuts?"

Sean shook his head. "I've got breakfast this morning," he smiled.

"Sean, you bought dinner last night," Aaron argued.

"No Aaron, the restaurant bought your dinner last night. I get an eating allowance every pay period. What I don't use accrues for six months before I lose it. And honestly, after cooking the food every day, take this the right way…."

"Something different is a better option. I can understand that," Aaron smiled. "Thank you anyway. We all enjoyed it. Diane was awesome."

"She's our best server," Sean smiled. "But Aaron, I've got breakfast reservations for us. It's my turn to buy. And I won't take any arguments."

"Where?" Aaron asked.

Sean smiled, pointing up. "The View Lounge on the 46th floor here at the hotel has a breakfast buffet on Sunday mornings. And it's reasonably priced with great food."

"Perfect," Aaron smiled. "That's our plan today with Jack. To just wander around Times Square."

"He'll love it," Sean smiled.

"What time is the reservation?"

"Ten. They start getting busy at ten-thirty."

Aaron looked at his watch, setting down his coffee cup. "I'll get Jack up." he smiled.

Dave walked into the living room as Aaron went into Jack's bedroom. "My hero," Dave smiled as Sean handed him a coffee cup. Sean took a drink of his own. "Did I hear something about brunch?"

Sean nodded with a smile. "Here at the hotel." He looked at Dave. "Who was on top last night?" Sean evilly smiled.

"None of your goddamn business," Dave growled.

Sean smiled, shaking his head. "Dave, I just want you and Aaron to have some down time this weekend as well." He looked at Dave. "And I couldn't resist," Sean smiled. "Me giving you two some grief is my buy-in."

"Thanks Sean," Dave smiled.

A few minutes past ten, the four walked to the opening of the View Lounge. "Good morning guys," a young man smiled. "I'm Jason. How can I help you?"

"We have a reservation," Sean said. "Last name Hotchner."

Jason looked at his computer screen. "Got it," he smiled. "Right this way." He led the four of them to table next to a window overlooking Times Square.

"Too cool," Jack smiled, getting into his chair.

"Let me give you all a lay of the land," Jason smiled, waving around the dining room. "That's our beverage bar with coffee, milk and juice. Beyond that, the next cooking station is the grill. Carlos and Kevin can prepare for you any type of pancakes or made to order friend eggs. After that is chafing dishes with three types of hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, breakfast meat and eggs Benedict." The buffet table was three tiered with the chafing dishes. "The next station is Joey and Jose making your omelet how you like it," he smiled. "Beyond that is our large assortment of hot and cold cereals, breakfast bakery items, yogurt selections and our famous fruit bar. Help yourself whenever you are ready."

"Wow," Jack said, sliding out of his chair. "Apple juice and milk for me first," he smiled, moving off.

Dave looked at Sean and Aaron. "The coffee has to better than the in-room stuff."

Sean looked at Dave. "Too much scotch watching the movie with Jack last night?"

"Not enough," Dave said, shaking his head. "Jack's movie of choice was _We Were Soldiers_. Too many memories for me and none of them good. It took a while to get to sleep."

"Tell me about it," Aaron said.

Sean smiled at his brother. "Rumor has it that it might have been more than that," Sean winked. Aaron glared at him. "Aaron, I'll tell you what I told Dave in the room. This weekend is for you two to relax as well." He smiled again. "You both know I'm still going to give you two a shot." Aaron and Dave smiled. "Hell Aaron, I called out you and Haley as well after you two were engaged. Why mom and dad didn't throw you two rabbits out of the house still astounds me." Aaron smiled at his brother. Dave roared with laughter.

"They didn't?" Dave evilly asked with a smile.

"Oh yes we did," Aaron laughed. Sean pointed at his brother, smiling at Dave.

They moved to get their beverages. "By the way guys," Sean said. "I've already signed up for a week of vacation in July. I know you two get your annual leave then. Packing that week around two weekends including the Fourth of July. I'd love to come down and visit." He looked at Dave. "I'd be honored to see the Wall with you. And thank you for your service to our country."

"Thank you Sean. The honor would be mine," Dave smiled, rubbing Sean's shoulder.

"And then some big ass fishing action at the cabin," Sean smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "I think we can arrange that."

Dave smiled at Aaron, pouring his coffee. "Another sucker, I mean volunteer to help with five boys fishing."

Sean looked at Aaron. "Really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled. "Dave and I owe some parents."

"I'm in," Sean smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "I'd love to help you two out with the gang of five.".

They all laughed at Jack. He poured himself a glass of apple juice. And chugged it down, putting the glass into the tub a bus person was carrying walking by. The bus person smiled at him. Jack grabbed another clean glass and poured himself another glass of juice. And then got a large glass of milk. Aaron and Dave, with their coffee cups and juice followed Jack back to the table. Sean joined them with his coffee cup and a plate with three decadent pastries for them.

Jack sat his glasses down on the table and cracked his knuckles. "Guess where I'm heading guys?" he smiled, sneaking a bite of Aaron's pastry. Aaron smiled at him.

"I'm guessing it's not the fruit bar," Dave said.

Jack looked at him, with his best Hotchner serious look, just south of the glare. "You should become a profiler," Jack snarked.

Sean laughed. "Busted pop."

Jack moved off to the grill station. "That _was_ good," Aaron smiled at Dave.

"Shuddup," Dave growled. Aaron and Sean laughed more. The three of them enjoyed their coffees, pastries and the view of Times Square.

Jack came back ten minutes later with two plates. The first one he set down had four silver-dollar sized pancakes, bathed in melted butter and maple syrup with two sausages. The second plate held two sunny-side up friend eggs, two pieces of bacon and a small mound of hashbrowns.

Sean looked at him as Jack sat down in his chair and grabbed his fork from the table service, putting his linen napkin to the side of his plates. "Honest to god Jack, if you…..," Sean growled as Jack broke the yolk on the two eggs to let the yolk run into the hashbrowns while grabbing the ketchup bottle on the table. He put the ketchup over the eggs, yolks and hashbrowns. Sean looked at Aaron. "Tell me that is not a Hotchner thing," Sean sadly said, shaking his head.

Aaron smiled. "No it isn't."

"That's a grandpa thing," Jack smiled, taking a bite. Aaron beaded a look at Sean.

"Waving white flag," Sean smiled.

"Wise decision," Dave smiled, rising from his chair. "I need an omelet and hashbrowns."

"And some fruit after that pop," Jack said, forking in another bite of his breakfast.

"Thank you my son," Dave smiled. "I hope you join me."

"They've got watermelon pop," Jack smiled. "I'm in."

Sean sided up to Aaron, joining Dave to get their entrees. "I hope the Marriot Marquis sewer system can handle that," Sean whispered.

"You and me both," Aaron whispered back with his small laugh.

Sean looked at him. "It's good to hear you laugh."

Aaron smiled. "You set up my seriously deprived sense of humor with a line like that," he said, shaking his head. He then looked Sean in the eye. "I don't miss too many shots."

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder as they moved towards the omelet table. "Don't doubt that brother on your aim," Sean seriously said. "But I did set you up pretty well," he smiled.

"Yup," Aaron laughed. "And I don't miss."

The three adults enjoyed their omelets as Jack's was polishing off his breakfast. Dave looked at Jack, taking another bite of his meat-loaded omelet. "What are you waiting for?" Dave asked Jack.

"You pop," Jack smiled. "I can look out the window while you finish." Jack looked around the table. "But I'm gonna get another glass of apple juice."

Dave shook his head as Jack left the table. "Hello sewer system." Aaron and Sean shared a look with smiles. "What?" Dave asked.

"Already covered convo," Aaron smiled at Dave, winking at Sean.

-00CM00-

They four of them spent an afternoon wandering around Times Square. They took the time to enjoy the street entertainers and dropping in and out shops. Dave and Sean scoured a bookshop of old titles for nearly a half hour as Aaron and Jack went back out to watch a group of street entertainers they had already enjoyed.

Dave and Sean joined them, each holding a bag of purchases. Jack smiled at them. "You two score?"

"Big time for me," Sean said. "Old European recipes. I'll have a great time going through them to get new ideas," he smiled.

"And you?" Aaron asked, looking at Dave.

"An original Sherlock Holmes," Dave smiled.

"That's on our reading list pop," Jack pointed at him.

"I'm in kiddo," Dave smiled back.

They walked a bit more and Jack stopped in front of a store. _All Things New York_ the signage said. It was a t-shirt shop. Jack walked in and immediately zeroed in on an item. The blue t-shirt read _My friend went to NYC and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_ in black lettering on the back with a picture of the Statue of Liberty on the front. Jack looked at Sean. "Do you still have my vanilla card from the team in your pocket?"

"Yes, I do Jack," Sean said. "But I think the team wanted you to spend it on you."

Jack shook his head. "I think they'd understand," he smiled. "I may be the teams' superhero backing you guys," he said looking at his dad and pop. "My buds are mine. They back me."

"Go for it Jack," Dave smiled.

Jack looked at the man at the counter, pointing at the t-shirt. "How much are they?"

"Fifteen dollars," the man said.

Jack looked at him. "I've only got $50 on my Vanilla card."

"So?" the man said.

"I need four of them for my friends."

The man behind the counter smiled. "I think the price just dropped to ten dollars each."

"Thank you," Jack smiled.

"So who taught him the 'bat your long eyelashes over your brown eyes to score a deal' trick?" Sean whispered to Aaron and Dave.

Aaron smiled. "That is all Haley."

They walked out fifteen minutes later with Jack carrying a bag with a t-shirt for each of his friends - Keegan, Manny, Carter and Micah. Aaron and Dave bought one for Joaquin and his friend. "They'll love them," Sean smiled. Jack's bag held an extra t-shirt the shopkeeper threw in for Henry after Jack worked the shopkeeper over more.

"It's a superheroes weekend," Jack smiled.

"A superhero that's also a con artist," Sean mumbled. Aaron and Dave laughed.

The next store was a NYC ASPCA shop. They spent over an hour looking at the dogs and cats that just loved their attention. A tabby colored cat that had been following them wound her body around Jack's legs. "Hi you," Jack smiled, rubbing her shoulders. "I noticed you following us." She loudly purred, rubbing up against Jack's leg more. "Sorry my lady," Jack said, picking her up to pet her more. "I don't think Max would like you." A store worker walked up with a smile.

"Mona isn't available for adoption," the worker smiled wearing the nametag Quinton on his apron. "She's our store ambassador."

"She does a good job," Dave smiled, rubbing behind Mona's ears as Jack held her. She purred more.

"Another superhero," Aaron smiled, rubbing his index finger under Mona's chin. She purred louder.

Sean looked at Quinton. "Do you sell dog bones here?"

Quinton smiled. "You bet. Healthy choice ones."

When they finally walked out of the store, Sean handed a bag to Jack. "That's for Max," he smiled. "He sorta figures into this superhero weekend."

"Yeah, he does Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. "Thank you."

Sean smiled. "You're welcome Jack."

They crossed the street to head back down the other side of Times Square. But that was mainly taverns and bistros that Jack couldn't go in. They made a quick walk down the block until they hit the Disney store. Jack had a great time looking around. But in the end, wanted nothing. "Damn," Sean muttered to Dave as they walked out of the store. "Why doesn't he spend some of his teeth money?"

Dave shook his head at Sean. "That's for games and tunes. And having you around with us this weekend is enough for him," Dave smiled.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Jack asked as his stomach rumbled for food.

Aaron looked at his watch, shaking his head. "It's almost five-thirty," he said.

"Really?" Dave asked. Aaron nodded.

Sean smiled at the three of them. He pointed at the Hard Rock Café. "Sent them a reservation app three hours ago," he smiled.

After a wonderful dinner with lots of laughs and enjoying the music in the restaurant, the four of them started to walk out. Jack looked in the window of the souvenir store the restaurant had for patrons and people passing by.

Sean rubbed his shoulder. "Let's burn up the rest of that Vanilla card," he smiled.

"I've only got ten dollars left," Jack said. "But I've got my teeth money," he smiled.

"You keep that teeth money," Sean smiled. "I've got the rest Jack." Jack looked at him. "Buddy," Sean smiled, "you spent most of that card on your friends. You haven't got something for you."

"Uncle Sean? Hello? What about my jersey Friday night?"

Sean smiled. "That was from your dad and pop. This is from me." Aaron and Dave smiled at each other as Sean pushed Jack into the shop. "Which one did you notice Jack?"

Jack pointed. "The long sleeve grey one with Hard Rock NYC logo."

The attendant smiled behind the counter. "You got that in a youth large?" Sean smiled back at her.

"Actually," Melanie, the attendant smiled, "I'd get him an adult small. It may be a bit too big for him for this spring. But it will still fit next spring."

Sean smiled. "I like your thinking Mel. Go for it. And I'll take an extra large one as well."

She pulled out the shirts from the cabinet and rang them up. Sean looked at her. "Jack has some money left on a Vanilla card. I've got the rest," he smiled.

"No problem for me," Melanie smiled.

When they finally got back to the hotel room, Aaron rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Here's the downer buddy."

"I know dad. Think about starting to pack up for tomorrow morning."

"Sorry bud," Aaron said. "No thinking Jack. Please do it. We want to have some time with Sean tomorrow morning before we leave."

"Me too. And it's OK dad," Jack smiled. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I had an awesome weekend." He took his bags with his purchases to his room.

Sean looked at Dave. "What's the plan tomorrow morning?"

"Breakfast at Mike and Patty's and on to Penn Station," Dave said.

"What time is your train?" Sean asked.

"Noon," Aaron said. "We want to beat rush hour back home."

"What about you Sean?" Dave asked, handing a glass of scotch to Aaron.

"I ride with you all to Penn Station. It's the quickest way for me to get home. I need a stop at my local market to get my fridge filled up for the week. Then enjoy a quiet night. It's back to the grind for me on Tuesday."

"We hear that," Dave smiled.

Jack blew out of his room holding the bag from All Things New York. "Pop, you and dad got room for this?"

Dave smiled. "Have you thought about taking them out of the bag and putting them around the top of your suitcase?"

"You just keep thinking pop," Jack smiled, moving back to his room.

Aaron, Dave and Sean sat down in the living room of the suite. "Thank you both for including me," Sean smiled. "I've enjoyed this weekend as much as Jack."

"We have too Sean," Aaron smiled.

"We appreciate your back-up Sean," Dave said.

"What about Jessica and Rosa?" Sean asked. "They definitely belong in the superhero category."

Dave and Aaron smiled at each other. "Gift cards are a wonderful thing," Dave said.

"That are delivered at the right times," Aaron smiled.

"You guys are good," Sean smiled.

Jack came out of his bedroom in his pj's and climbed into Aaron's lap. They all knew that telltale sign. Jack was tired.

The three of him got him tucked into bed.

Aaron and Dave gave the scotch bottle a little more of a work out as Sean took advantage of getting more sleep. He smiled listening to Jack in the next bed softly snoring as he joined his nephew in sleep.

 **###**

 **A/N: For any NYC peeps reading this, no I didn't research where all the stores in Times Square are located. I went with what worked in my story. Writer's prerogative. I did research that the State of New York does not charge sales tax on clothing items when each item is under $110.**

 **Silver dollar sized pancakes are mini-sized pancakes. For my international readers, they are about an inch and a half in diameter. So approximately 27mm.**

 **ASPCA is the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sean walked into the living room of the suite the next morning. Dave was sitting on the couch, looking at his laptop with a cup of Dunkin' Doughnuts coffee. "New case?" Sean asked, looking at Aaron that was up as well.

Aaron shook his head at his younger brother. "Stock reports via the Wall Street Journal."

Sean looked at Aaron as he handed Sean a coffee cup from the doughnut shop. Sean evilly smiled at his brother. "Let me guess; Dave made the run."

"You know better," Aaron smiled, taking a sip of his own. Dave flipped them both off. Sean and Aaron laughed. Sean looked around and saw Aaron and Dave's luggage bag by the door along with Jack's.

"Where's Jack?" Sean asked.

"Taking his dump in our bathroom so you could have some privacy and not smell it while taking your shower."

Sean looked at his brother. "He's thirteen Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "His shit has stunk since he was born." He laughed. "Sure tell you didn't change any of his diapers."

Dave shut his laptop down. "Sean, I'm glad I missed the infant ones. But I can tell you the only toddler one I changed at the cabin while Aaron was on the phone with Haley wasn't a gem," he smiled, putting his laptop into his briefcase.

"That's TMI brother," Sean smiled at Dave. "I'll take your word for it."

Jack came out of the Master bedroom of the suite. "Good morning Uncle Sean," he smiled.

"Good morning to you Jack. Thanks buddy for giving me my space," Sean smiled, hugging him.

"Between all the walking yesterday and my apple juice this morning, my morning constitutional, as pop calls it, hit early." Sean just shook his head with a smile at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You've doubled checked your room so you didn't leave anything behind?"

"Twice dad," Jack said.

"And a back-up check by me," Sean smiled.

"We ready to do this?" Dave asked.

"No," Jack said. He looked at the three of them. "And yes. We had a great weekend and I'm ready to get home to Max." Sean rubbed his shoulder as the four of them headed out of the room.

Getting off the elevator in the lobby, Dave headed to the Concierge desk. A bellman came up to the group. "I'll take your luggage sir," he smiled.

"Actually," Aaron said, "can you put them in storage? We're going to breakfast. Our limo driver will be here a little after ten."

"I'll secure them sir," taking his and Dave's briefcases as well that Aaron handed to him. Sean handed him Jack's backpack.

The sidewalks were a bit more quiet with the Monday federal holiday. Jack still grabbed Aaron's hand again. Aaron smiled at him with a wink. Getting to Mike and Patty's, Sean opened the door. A large group rushed out. "I think we're getting here at the right time," Sean smiled.

Katie looked at the four of them walking up to the counter. "We thought you forgot us?" she smiled.

"Not happening Katie," Jack smiled. "I'll have my usual."

"Number four, American cheese, with milk and apple juice," she smiled.

The four of them got back to the hotel around ten. Sean got the bellman to get their luggage out of storage as Anton pulled in with the limo.

The bellman loaded the luggage as Anton looked at the group. "This sorta sucks, doesn't it Jack," Anton smiled at him.

"It major sucks Anton," Jack said. He looked at Anton. "But I had a great weekend and I'm ready to go home," he smiled.

"I get that kid," Anton smiled, opening the backdoor to the limo. Jack climbed in.

Anton looked at Sean. "Penn Station works for me," he smiled, getting in to sit next to Jack.

Aaron shared a smiled with Anton and got in. Dave looked at Anton. "You know me; the old fart. I'll be happy to sleep in my own bed tonight," Dave said, getting in.

Anton laughed, shutting the door. He pulled away from the curbside of the Marriott Marquis into traffic. "So Jack," Anton said. "Give me the summary of the trip."

Jack smiled. "I had a great time. And I'm glad you were a part of it. You're awesome Anton."

"Thanks Jack," Anton smiled.

"But I missed out on one thing," Jack said. Aaron, Dave and Sean looked at him. "The naked cowboy wasn't in Times Square." Anton roared with laughter.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You know about him?"

Jack nodded his head at his dad. "Keegan knows about him. He filled me in and sent me a YouTube video."

"Of course it's Keegan," Dave smirked, shaking his head. "The head mischief maker."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure he'll be in full mode on that pop tomorrow at lunch."

Aaron and Dave just shook their heads. Sean looked at them. "Should I get licensed and certified to carry a weapon for the fishing week?" he snarked.

"We've got your back Sean," Aaron smiled as Jack laughed. "Thank god for Manny and Carter," he smiled. Sean looked at him. "They are the steady rudder of the friends' ship."

"What about Micah?" Sean asked.

Dave shook his head. "Micah is the smart ass of the group with half a leg. In my Italian world, a dickweed."

Sean laughed. "I really want to be in on that."

"We'll take the help Sean," Dave smiled.

"They'll need it," Jack giggled.

"Jack?" Sean asked.

Jack smiled at him. "Max is in the equation as well Uncle Sean."

"God help us all," Sean said, looking at Aaron and Dave. Aaron, Dave and Jack laughed as Anton pulled up to the curb at Penn Station. He parked the limo, popping the truck hood, going around the vehicle to open the backdoor. The four of them got out as Anton pulled out their luggage and set it on the curb.

"Thank you Anton," Aaron said, handing him a one hundred dollar bill. "Dave will do his usual tip. That is from us that you don't report to the IRS."

"I'm adding to that," Sean said rubbing Anton's shoulder, handing him a fifty-dollar bill.

"Guys," Anton stammered.

"Kid," Dave growled.

"Shut up and take it," Aaron said. "You deserve it," he smiled. They shared a handshake.

"I'll miss you," Jack said, giving Anton a hug.

"The feeling is mutual Jack," Anton smiled, hugging Jack back. "You come back and see me again."

"Roger that," Jack said. "I'd love to." He looked at Dave and Aaron. "Maybe a Nats and Mets game?"

Anton smiled at them. "Drop those hints kid," Anton laughed.

"Thanks again Anton," Sean said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks again for my dinner Saturday night Sean. It was awesome." Sean smiled.

"Thanks Anton," Aaron said, squeezing his shoulder. "We appreciate it."

"I loved taking care of all of you Aaron," Anton smiled.

"Thanks kid," Dave winked.

"Any time Dave," Anton smiled. "I loved being part of the family for the weekend."

They all went into the station, waving at Anton one more time as he pulled the limo away from the curb. He honked the horn at them, getting into traffic. After getting through security, Sean looked at them.

"This is part that sucks," Jack sadly said.

Sean crouched down and gave his nephew a big hug. "I'll miss you too. But Jack, we've got Skype time on Monday nights."

"I know Uncle Sean," Jack said hugging him back. He let Sean go. "And I'll say it again. We had an amazing weekend."

"We had a superheroes weekend," Sean smiled at him. He stood up and looked at Dave. "Thank you my brother," Sean smiled, pulling Dave into a hug. "Take care of them," Sean whispered into his ear.

"Promise Sean," Dave whispered back.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Just give me a hug and get going," Aaron smiled. Sean complied.

"Thanks Aaron," Sean said. "I love you."

"I love you too Sean."

Letting go of his older brother he hugged Jack again and grabbed his luggage bag. "Thanks again guys," he smiled. "I had a blast."

"Me too Uncle Sean," Jack smiled, waving at him as Sean walked towards the entrance to the subway platforms.

"Bye guys," Sean smiled over his shoulder with a wave.

Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You OK Champino?"

Jack smiled at him. "I'm good pop. Let's go home."

After clearing the tunnel out of Penn Station and heading to the marshlands of New Jersey, Jack opened his backpack and pulled out his iPod. Before Aaron and Dave could chide him on game playing time, Jack pulled out his buds and his Kindle. Jack looked at them. "Book reading time with music," he smiled at them.

"What are you reading Jack?" Dave asked.

"There's this great teen author that writes fiction books with original characters. His name is Alan Gratz. He puts his characters into historical times. They're really good." Jack got his Kindle open. "The one I'm reading right now is _Refugee_. It's about a boy fleeing Nazi Germany in 1939 to Cuba. The next section is a girl from Cuba that gets on a boat to the US in the 80's. The final one is a kid that is a Syrian boy trying to get to Germany."

Aaron and Dave looked at him. "That's some heavy reading," Dave said. "But it completes the tirade of the countries."

"Why he is so good," Jack smiled. "It's OK pop. This guy is amazing. All of us buds keep trading his books back and forth. Plus it's a great history lesson. He puts that into the story with his fictional characters."

Dave smiled at Aaron. "Our son the history buff."

"Enjoy," Aaron said. Jack put in his ear buds with his music, spread out his legs across the double seat he had and started reading.

Dave pulled the cribbage board out of his briefcase and smiled at Aaron sitting next to him. "Guess where that leaves us?"

Aaron smiled. "Me kicking your butt."

"Bring you're A game," Dave smiled back.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave walked into the Round Table room the next morning at ten for the team's usual briefing. They found the team already sitting around the table, enjoying the picture and video montage of their weekend trip that Jack and Sean had obviously sent to Garcia. The last picture came up of Sean waving good-bye to them at Penn Station.

Morgan looked at the two parents. "Tell me the game Friday night was over the top," he smiled.

Hotch smiled back. "It was a night Jack will never forget."

JJ sitting next to Dave looked at him. "Please tell me Jack did not spend most of his Vanilla card we gave him on his friends."

"Yes he did," Dave smiled. "And conned the shop owner to drop the price. And throw in a free one for Henry."

Emily shook her head. "That was for Jack."

"That's our son," Dave smiled. "But Uncle Sean kicked in at the Hard Rock so Jack didn't have to use his teeth money."

Aaron looked at his team. "Thank you all for that gift. Jack understands he has superheroes backing him. He paid it back," he smiled.

"That's amazing boss," Penelope smiled.

"He's a good kid," Tara smiled.

"At his age, growing into a full fledge teenager, the average child that age…" Reid started, being cut off by the rest of the team. Reid smiled. "He's a wonderful young man. You both should be proud," he smiled at Dave and Hotch.

"We are," Dave smiled.

Aaron looked at his team. "Thank you again for your support of our family. We deeply appreciate it. And the Vanilla card floored Jack. Thank you for that as well."

"But we have a job to do." He looked at all of them. "For our superheroes," he smiled, looking at his team.

-00CM00-

The next Monday, Garcia sat down for their morning briefing. She smiled hitting her remote. "Meet Bruno team," she smiled. The picture appeared on the conference room screen to a muscular brown with a white chest Pit Bull curled up on the Morgan living room floor with Hank. They were sleeping together with Hank's head resting on Bruno's chest.

"That big, muscler dog is a total softie," Morgan smiled.

"Sorta like his dad," Reid smiled.

"Yup kid," Derek smiled.

"But hang on gang," Garcia smiled, hitting her remote again. Aaron smiled at Dave. "Meet Polly."

"The Morgan and LaMontagne families took your advice Hotch," JJ smiled. "She's a mutt. The shelter staff can't figure out her entire breeding. Their best guess is some Spaniel and Terrier mix. But she's a loveable mutt that the boys fell in love with in one visit."

"Dogs rule," Dave smiled.

"Don't give me that shit," Emily growled. Garcia pointed at her.

Dave looked at Garcia. "And you are getting your own cat when?"

Garcia put up a picture. "It was an adopt a pet weekend for the BAU. Meet Princess," Garcia smiled at the picture of the brilliantly colored tabby. "Kevin and I are completely taken with our love bug," she smiled. She looked at Hotch and Rossi. "More than some of us might have taken your advice sirs," she smiled.

"Guess that still leaves me completely single," Tara smiled. "I might have to correct that." She looked at Reid. He just shook his head.

"She's beautiful," Hotch smiled. "But I'm ending this argument right here," Aaron said. "Garcia, latest update on our wackadoodles."

The team all smiled at him using that word. They were home and in Hotch's all business atmosphere, they all knew that was for them from him. They had their superheroes around them. And a Unit Chief that knew his team.

 **###**

 **A/N: I'll say it again. The joys of having a nephew around the same age as Jack. My bud has discovered Alan Gratz and has become a total reader of his works. Even with his ADD issues. Little sister, aka mom, calls this progress. I concur. He has total buy-in. And concentrates on reading.**

 **An early birthday present for my OK Teach that she will totally get.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Birthday to the best proofreader around! Luvs ya hun.**

 **Epilogue**

A few Friday's later, around mid-morning, Agent Anderson escorted Alex Ovechkin and TJ Oshie to the BAU glass doors. "Whoa," Alex said, looking at the glass etched logo on the doors. Oshie just shook his head in awe.

"Welcome both of you," Anderson smiled, opening the door waving them in. Hotch and Dave were waiting for them. They all shook hands.

"Welcome to the BAU," Hotch smiled.

"As promised," Dave smiled.

Hotch pointed to the shadow box picture frame hanging in the break room holding the autographed gloves they had gave him asheled them to the steps going to the Round Table Room. Ovie and Oshie smiled. "Come meet my team," he smiled. Dave waved them up the steps with a smile.

Hotch escorted them into the room with Jack, Will, Michael, Henry, Declan and Hank with Savannah waiting on them. Aaron smiled at them. "We thought you'd like to meet our superheroes."

"Hi guys," Jack smiled. Alex and TJ smiled meeting all of them.

Savannah and Will chased the boys out of the room so the two Caps players could get a real BAU experience.

"My god," Alex said after the briefing finished.

Alex and TJ signed autographs for the entire BAU bullpen as they all enjoyed the Subway sandwich lunch Dave had delivered. Jack, Henry, Michael and Hank each sported home Caps jerseys that were autographed hanging out with them. Declan, the Euro soccer fan, smiled at the boys.

Will put his arm around JJ with a smile. He looked at Emily, Derek, Reid, Tara and Garcia. "This is for you superheroes."

"Compliments of the bosses," Garcia smiled.

 **#####**

 **A/N: I know my OK Teach. She likes laid-back stories. I took my sweet time writing this. And had nearly three weeks to proofread. I know I still missed a few things.**

 **Happy Birthday OK Teacher! I love and appreciate you every day with the job you do. Your minor job around here is ice cream with your birthday cake.**

 **Thank you all my readers for your support, favorite and following alerts. And to those of you that left reviews, thank you so much for them. I know this storyline is not everyone's cup of tea. But I enjoy writing it.**

 **Break time for me since this story was done the first part of January. The editing was nitpick when I could. A large dose of the flu helped me shut down for a week.**

 **Spring training for baseball doesn't start until the middle of February.** **You all figure out what the next story is. *hint hint* There's two Atlanta area boys and their parents that can't wait to meet some babies. And a nanny to introduce. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
